seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The X fights part 30
Sasha was walking with Hillary, who was recounting the fights she just saw. Hillary looked at her fingers, and smirked. "I must say, of all the fights I witnessed so far, the only one that is a threat so far is Marston and my brother. Course, that's not counting Tack, Fisker, or Oliva." Sasha was confused, and looked to Hillary. "Oliva?" "Oliver's real name. Ouki showed it to me." "Ahh." Sasha saw Zozo and Christie, and smiled a little. "Ahh, now look at that. Yum." Hillary stared at Zozo, and snickered a little. "Him? He's cute... When not a monkey, but that fashion? He's almost worst then his captain." "Well, I like them strange." Hillary laughs a little, and walks away with the others following. Sasha walks to Zozo, and Zozo looks at his watch. "Oh man, Tack time. He needs me to spar with him. See ya Christie!" He hugs her and runs away, waving. Christie waves back, and Sasha glomps her. Christie is surprised, and Sasha bites her ear. "Man... You're cute enough to eat. I'm Sasha, I'm pleased to meet you." Christie was blushing, and laughing a little bit. "H...hi, I'm Christie! Hel...hello! I'm pl...pleased to meet you!" "Not as much as me. Too see someone as..." Sasha starts to hug Christie even harder. "Beautiful and alluring as you." "Oh... OOOOOOH! You think... Hah! Look, I'm not gay! But I thank you for thinking about me." "Please, I know gay when I say gay, and you scream it." "I am? I was screaming 'I'm straight'. That gypsy lied to me!" Sasha stopped, and backed away from Christie. "Oh... You were... I didn't... I'm..." "Wait! It's okay! I know what you did, but you shouldn't feel depressed." "How come? I mean... If my captain just saw me, she would murder me." - Gideon was leaving the stadium, licking his lollipop. Yuto was next to him, clinging to his blade, and walking down the street with Gideon. Yuto was eating popcorn, and chewed in his armor's open mouth. "Geez, I saw some pussies fight. That big guy looked reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal familiar, but he was too weak. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too weak. I should kill him for being so weak. Then that fight with that girl and that big guy... She has some skill. Small, minor, pathetic, and childlike, but skill. Then that vice admiral. Meh, he wasn't awful, but anything less then 3 star is weak, and only 4 star is worthy of my consideration. Then that fight with the monkey and the other guy... Lame. I could kill all of them without my sword!" Gideon kicked Yuto in the foot, instantly snapping Yuto's leg. Yuto falls, and he growls. "CARE TO EXPLAIN?!" "You were being whiny. Besides, if you weren't stupid, you would have seen 5 people with serious potential." "5?" "Yes. Tack, Oliver, Fisker, Freya, and Xander." "Xander? The announcer?" "Not in strength... But in position. He has resources, and will only grow. He could be a financial monster in the New World. All five... Uriel would do great to recruit them." Gideon heard large figures approach him, and he unsheathed a sword. He saw it was Polaris, Masatoshi, Nassop, and the knight. Yuto got up, pointing his blade at the Knight. "Great, we have the King of the idiots, a tengu, a cosplayer, and a cat girl." Gideon twirled his knife around, and snapped his finger. Sasori and Mori appeared. Mori had a chef's cap on, and had a mustache on. He twirled it, and held a frying pan. "I promise to crush the cat." Masatoshi was faced off with Mori, detecting the two were mostly equal in power. Masatoshi jumped in the air, and sent a kick air slash. "CAT SLASH!" Mori slammed the air slash away with his frying pan, and ran to Masatoshi. Masatoshi pulled his arms back, and went at Mori. "ROKUOGAN!" Mori blocked with his frying pan, enhancing it with Haki. The frying pan was hit, and bent. Mori stared at it, and bent it back in place. "Hmm... You're strong. Most can't bend it... Being a former 3 star, I should know that." Mori slammed his frying pan in Masatoshi's face, forcing Masatoshi back. Masatoshi scowled, and pulled all fingers back. "5 point shigan!" He struck at Mori, piercing Mori's shoulder. Mori winced in pain, and stabbed Masatoshi in the neck with a kitchen knife. Masatoshi spit up blood, but grabbed Mori's face, and squeezed. Mori grabbed his face, but was unable to stop Masatoshi. "STOP IT! You two are childish." Mori placed his hands on Masatoshi's arm, and gripped it. Masatoshi tried to let go, but Mori held on, and Masatoshi kicked him in the chest. "JUST LET GO!" "No... I'LL HAVE YOUR ARM!" With all his force, Mori ripped Masatoshi's arm off. Masatoshi screamed in pain, and raised his leg. "RANKYAKU!" He sent an air slash, cutting Mori. Mori was pushed back, and slashed a house in half. Mori spit up blood, and threw the arm back at Masatoshi. Masatoshi caught it, and dropped to his knees, bleeding out. Polaris watched, and snapped his finger. "Nassop, take him back." "But..." "We can handle the rest. Save him." Nassop grabbed Masatoshi, and ran off. Mori held his body, but chuckled. "I can still fight... And you just lost a strong fighter... 4 to two..." "Or four on three?" Odin appeared from the back, holding his sword. He chuckles a little, and taps his foot. Gideon notices him, and chuckles a little as well. "Well well well... I could never beat Siegfried... So killing the man who killed him should count, and some more? No?" "Sounds like it makes sense... Aside from one piece of important information." "What's that?" "You could never kill me." Gideon rushed at Odin, slashing at him with hundreds of slashes. Sasori appeared behind Odin, and sent hundreds of slices, and Yuto attacked from afar. Odin was able to block all three attacks at once, and doing so with ease. Gideon, Sasori, and Yuto all noticed they were being slashed, and backed off. Gideon saw Polaris swing his sword,mane Gideon barely blocked it. The Knight unsheathed his sword, and aimed it at Sasori. Polaris chuckled a little, unsheathing his sword. "Sorry Gideon... But I alone would be enough to beat you all. Odin alone, as well." Gideon smirked, and unsheathed his sword. "But this island would certainly sink... So a deal?" "... What deal?" "We leave, and you let us." Polaris thought about it. He could kill Gideon, but Gideon could kill hundreds, if not thousands of people, before going down. Still... Everyone Gideon kills now is on Polaris. Polaris could live with that. "Now." Gideon chuckles, and walks away. "Okay, as a gentleman, I shall follow what you say. I promise to leave this place alone. Better report to Uriel... Oh, and Polaris? Your son... I'm surprised you let him go down that road. Planning to kill him like his mother..." Gideon was incinerated, and jumped back. He hit the floor, and rolled away, trying to survive his spontaneous combustion. Fires licked around Polaris, and Polaris was enraged. "Leave... NOW!" Gideon got up, covered in smoke. "Fine... You rude shit." Gideon left, and his crew followed. Gideon did a backflip, hitting a building. Gideon whistled, and the water rose. A large squid submarine pulled up, and grabbed the crew of four, and threw it in it's mouth. It submerged, and Polaris watched it leave. He turned around, and saw Odin was leaning on the building, smiling. "Great job. We saved an island." "Yeah... And Gideon will slaughter 10 more..." "Maybe... But we would be to blame for this one. Besides, you world government types should deal with the Younkou's." "It's not that easy. It would actually be the other way around for them." "You can have my help if you need it." "Thanks... That might actually help... Course... You work for my son." "Actually, with. I'm not affiliated to anyone... I have as much loyalty to the R.O.G.E empire as much as to the marines." "But would you serve them?" "... Nope!" Odin laughed, and walked away. "If you need help, just call!" "Odin... I'm sorry... For those wrappings..." "Please, I deserve them. I was a pirate, and I was emotional." "But what I did for you to attack me..." "Don't... Don't mention her name..." Odin huffed, and looked at his wrapping covered hand. "Makino would want us to be friends. Don't make me hate you more then I do." "I know." The two walked away, with Makino in their heads. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc